Darkest Before the Dawn
by Kips34
Summary: Bella has survived her brush with the creatures of the night, and begins building herself a new life surrounded by the tribal protectors. But what happens when a single decision unravels her entire world? When circumstance forces her and Edward back together, and she sees no way out, will she be forced to join the world of the undying, or will she find a way to fight back?
1. Chapter 1 Broken Chains

**Darkest Before the Dawn**

 **Summary:** Bella has survived her brush with the creatures of the night, and begins building herself a new life surrounded by the tribal protectors. But what happens when a single decision unravels her entire world? When circumstance forces her and Edward back together, and she sees no way out, will she be forced to join the world of the undying, or will she find a way to fight for the ones she truly loves? **WARNING: LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, DOMESTIC ABUSE**

 **Copyright Disclaimer:** As always, this is a work of fanfiction, which means I obviously do not own the source material which this is centered around. Stephanie Meyer is the sole owner of all Twilight Saga characters, plotlines, quotes, etc. I own nothing, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 1: Broken Chains**

 **February, 2005**

 **~ Bella's POV ~**

It's been six months.

Six months since my life changed forever. Six months since I was freed from the chains he bound me in. Six months since I've been able to breathe without fear of being drained dry. Six months since that _leech_ finally walked out of my life for good.

Edward Cullen. To the rest of the world he was perfect. A gorgeous, brilliant, well-mannered, and wealthy teenage boy with the perfect family and a promising future.

To me… not so much.

Edward was a vampire, a blood drinker, a cold one. He was a real-life, flesh and blood (or marble and venom… whatever) monster.

And I was his blood singer. My blood called to the monster inside of him like no human's blood ever had before. If we had met anywhere other than a classroom crowded with innocent, human teenagers, anywhere without so many witnesses, he would have killed me right then and there. As it stood though, he was forced to resist, not for my sake, but to protect his coven from exposure. And when he realized he could resist killing me, he became obsessed.

I was the ultimate challenge to his control, and the only exception to his gift. And he had heard rumors that a singer's blood could ripen, becoming more and more potent with age; he wanted to keep me alive, keep me human, and keep me close, so that one day, he could have my blood when it was absolutely perfect.

Yeah, I thought it was seriously fucked up too…

He was volatile and dangerous. He was stronger than any human man, which often meant 'accidentally' grabbing me so hard I bruised. He was faster than a speeding bullet, which meant I could never get away from him no matter how hard I tried. It coincidentally also meant shooting him with Charlie's gun wouldn't be any help at all. His eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell were so much more acute than a normal man's, an advantage he used to spy on me in the few occasions when I was alone or spending time with my human friends.

Then there was the 'dazzling'. His eyes held some sort of power over humans, especially human women, which he often used to distract me or stop me from resisting something he wanted from me. It took a long time to learn how to fight that particular parlor trick. No one else ever seemed to be able to though, so going to a teacher, friend, police, etc. would have been fairly pointless given he could literally talk himself out of anything.

Think that's bad enough? Think again. Edward could read minds. Luckily, he couldn't decipher my thoughts; if he knew just how much I despised him, he would have killed me long ago. Unfortunately, he could still read the minds of everyone around me. Which meant absolutely zero privacy. I could not talk to anyone about my concerns with regard to our 'relationship' without it getting back to him. I was completely alone in the world with no options and nowhere to turn.

His 'darling sister', Alice, was just as bad. She had all of the same vamp skills, but instead of telepathy, she could see the future. That's right ladies and gentlemen, the little pixie leech was a damn psychic. I couldn't just run away because she would 'see' me decide to go and stop me before I even took a step out the door. Even if I did get away, her visions would always lead her straight to me.

So, in the interest of staying alive for as long as possible, I played along. I did anything and everything that Alice and Edward demanded of me.

I grew out my hair and let Alice pick out my clothes and play 'Bella Barbie', like I was some kind of damned doll.

I stopped spending time with my few human friends in favor of spending every waking moment with the Cullen 'family'.

I didn't kick up a fuss when Edward started staying in my room every night to watch me sleep, despite the fact that that was damned creepy as hell. I adopted their love of classical music and devoted myself to being the perfect student.

I kept their secrets, avoided drawing attention to myself, and covered for them when they couldn't come to school on the few occasions the sun actually dared to shine on this desolate little town.

I even curbed my vocabulary to avoid the use of any 'unflattering vulgar language' that might offend the delicate sensibilities of the Victorian era throwbacks.

And when spending all this time with them meant being exposed to the others of their kind, I broke my dad's heart in order to protect him rather than expose the secrets and lies. I let them run me south and lock me up in a tiny hotel room for days, while they dealt with the threat. I was honestly ok with this part of the arrangement, as I was hopeful that James and his little coven of nomads would finally be enough to make the Cullens leave me alone.

They weren't of course. I ended up beaten within an inch of my life, bitten with venom that coursed through me veins, making me feel as though I was burning alive, bleeding out on the floor of some old ballet studio. But Edward couldn't let me die; that would be a waste of perfectly good singer's blood. And he couldn't let me turn for the same reason; though it may have also crossed his mind that if I suddenly awoke with super human speed and strength, I would probably kill him myself. So, of course, he decided to suck the venom back out, along with a fair amount of my delicious red nectar, kill James, and then bring my broken body to a hospital. Fan-fucking-tastic idea.

Of course none of them even considered hunting down the other two nomads who would surely want revenge. It wasn't worth the effort to them to kill Laurent and Victoria when they weren't planning on keeping me around long term anyway.

So I started to plan. I knew the only thing that would get the Cullens to leave Forks would be if Edward saw them as a threat to his hold on my blood. I had to do something that would make him believe it was too dangerous to keep me around the rest of his coven. I had to do something to get one of them to attack me, with the intention of drinking my blood. Should have been easy enough, right? No.

It had to be something spur of the moment so Alice wouldn't do anything to avoid it ahead of time. And it had to be something that everyone would assume was an accident so Edward wouldn't suspect my intention to drive them away. My blood spilt in any scenario would be enough to spark the desired effect, especially if the resident badass, and former human-drinker, Jasper Whitlock, was present. But the rest of the family had to be there too so a) someone could stop Jasper before he actually killed me and b) Edward could see in one instant that the entire family was a threat.

My perfect moment had come while opening presents, none of which I wanted or had asked for, at my eighteenth birthday party at the Cullen home, a party I didn't want in the first place by the way. I simply gave myself a small papercut, and that was that. Jasper attacked. The Cullens stopped him, but were overcome with their own bloodlust and had to leave. Edward was properly flustered, 'broke up with me', and the resident vampire Adam's family up and left within a matter of days.

Six months ago today.


	2. Chapter 2 He's Finally Gone

**Darkest Before the Dawn**

 **Summary:** Bella has survived her brush with the creatures of the night, and begins building herself a new life surrounded by the tribal protectors. But what happens when a single decision unravels her entire world? When circumstance forces her and Edward back together, and she sees no way out, will she be forced to join the world of the undying, or will she find a way to fight for the ones she truly loves? **WARNING: LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, DOMESTIC ABUSE**

 **Copyright Disclaimer:** As always, this is a work of fanfiction, which means I obviously do not own the source material which this is centered around. Stephanie Meyer is the sole owner of all Twilight Saga characters, plotlines, quotes, etc. I own nothing, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 2: He's Finally Gone**

 **SIX MONTHS EARLIER...** **September, 2004**

 **~ Bella's POV ~**

It worked! I cannot believe it worked. Jasper did exactly what I expected him to, and the rest of that damned family played right into my hands.

It's been three days since the birthday party, and Edward is keeping his distance, brooding really. I think he is actually going to do it; Edward Cullen is going to leave Forks and take his coven of bloodsuckers with him.

I just have to continue this charade for a little longer, and I will finally be free of this hell, once and for all.

I'm pulled out of my inner musings by his soft rap on my truck window. I don't look up from the calculus book in my lap, afraid that if I make eye contact with him in this moment, he will see my triumphant excitement and all of this planning will have been for nothing. I gently close the book, slide it back into my backpack, and climb out of the cab of my truck, all while keeping my eyes downcast.

This is the Bella he has come to know over the last year. His Bella is too observant for her own good, but knows when to keep her mouth shut. His Bella doesn't question him or defy him in any way. His Bella is quiet, meek, and submissive.

In reality I couldn't be any more different, and I think deep down he knows that too, but I know how to play by his rules if it keeps me in one piece, and he is happy to accept the changes in me without questions. He is an idiot. Actually he's just an arrogant ass who has become entirely too reliant on his telepathic gift and has forgotten how to read people when he can't get inside their heads to cheat. But I digress…

I approach him, shoulders slumped slightly under the weight of my pack, which he'll never offer to carry for me unless there are witnesses around to benefit his image, my eyes glued to my feet, my arms crossed tightly across my chest. This is the posture of His Bella, the defeated, weak little human who is equal parts devoted and fearful when it comes to Edward Cullen.

"Take a walk with me," he says quietly, his voice barely above a whisper, but still an order. He doesn't ask if I'd like to come with him. He doesn't tell me where we are going, or why, or if/when we'll be coming back. No, he just tells me to come no questions asked and expects me to go along with it. Typical.

Just a little longer, I remind myself, suppressing the urge to slap his hand away from where it's landed on the small of my back. Just go along with this for a little longer, and you'll be free of him.

We walk in silence for a few moments, past my house and down a small trail into the woods behind the property. I grow a bit restless at this. My plan hinges on the certainty that Edward wants to keep me alive long enough for my blood to become 'perfect' more than he wants to drain me dry right here, right now. But I know there is a very real possibility that this whole thing might backfire on me; Edward might decide it would be simpler to kill me now, before he and the others leave.

Now, that would suck. Literally.

"We're leaving Forks," he says suddenly, as he comes to a stop just out of sight of Charlie's house.

I suppress a smile, and do my best to sound distressed as I purposefully misunderstand him, "Why now? Another year and we could simply disappear when everyone else goes off to college…"

"You mistake me Bella," he returns quietly, a smug smile firmly in place, "You will not be coming with us."

I have to focus on maintaining my distressed facial expression. Every fiber of my being wants to snort, tell him just how little I care if I ever see him again, and then slap that smug smile off his stone face and send him on his way. But I can't do that. He didn't say they were leaving me behind; he said I wasn't coming with them. So he hasn't decided yet if he is going to kill me now. I need to be convincing.

"But- No, you- But I- I belong with you," I stutter out, allowing tears to fill in my eyes. This better work.

"You really don't," he responds, still smiling, seemingly unbothered by all of this.

"Please don't leave me," I beg, staring intently at my shoes, letting the tears stream down by cheeks. And he thinks I can't lie. He thinks I'm a terrible actress. Moron.

"Oh, but why would I stay?" he asked rhetorically, and I'm tempted to tell him I have no damn clue, "You are nothing to me, you never were, not really. Just an amusing distraction while I passed my time here. I have no more use for you where I'm going than I would for that disgusting human food you seem to love. You served your purpose. Now I'm leaving, and it'll be like I was never here, like I never even existed."

I wish. He and I both know that he will be coming back eventually to drain me dry, like the good little vampire he is. If only he'd leave and never return… A girl can wish, right?

"You don't want me?" I question, my voice sounding truly pitiful. God, I can't wait for this rouse to be over so I can stop acting like such a freaking pussy. Who cares if he wants me? I don't want him!

"You're just not good for me," he says by way of explanation, as if that sorts it all out. And like always, it's all about him. Ass.

"Not good enough for you…" I force myself to whisper in my best brokenhearted tone.

"Just promise me one thing," he demands, completely ignoring my last comment, "Don't do anything reckless. Be safe. For Charlie."

Is he serious right now?! He doesn't care about Charlie! Never has. This is about me keeping my precious blood pumping through my veins until he comes back. What a prick! What does he think? That I'm going to spiral into a depression and commit suicide because he left me?! He is so goddamned arrogant!

"I promise," I mutter, keeping my voice barely audible so as to avoid letting my rage and frustration leek into my words.

And just like that he was gone, a blurring flash through the trees. And for the first time in months, I really truly smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 Wolf Worries

**Darkest Before the Dawn**

 **Summary:** Bella has survived her brush with the creatures of the night, and begins building herself a new life surrounded by the tribal protectors. But what happens when a single decision unravels her entire world? When circumstance forces her and Edward back together, and she sees no way out, will she be forced to join the world of the undying, or will she find a way to fight for the ones she truly loves? **WARNING: LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, DOMESTIC ABUSE**

 **Copyright Disclaimer:** As always, this is a work of fanfiction, which means I obviously do not own the source material which this is centered around. Stephanie Meyer is the sole owner of all Twilight Saga characters, plotlines, quotes, etc. I own nothing, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 3: Wolf Worries**

 **September, 2004**

 **~ Sam's POV ~**

I groan as I roll over in bed, woken by my home phone ringing in the kitchen. The sun is already setting, though it's hidden behind the usual dense cloud cover, so it's an acceptable time of day for someone to be calling.

At least it would be if I hadn't been patrolling the borders all night…

But no one knows about that outside the elders, and now Jared, so I can't exactly be angry with being woken up. Unless it's Jared calling, and then I might kill him.

"Hello," I hear Emily answer the phone quietly as I make my way to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Hello Emily," I recognize the voice on the other end as Billy Black and am suddenly alert, concerned for the reason my chief might be calling here, "Is Sam there?"

Emily looks at me questioningly for a moment, before answering him, "Yes, he's right here. Hold on."

She hands me the phone, and turns back to the pan of eggs grilling on the stovetop, her shoulders tense. She is no doubt just as concerned by Billy's unexpected call as I am.

"Chief," I say, my voice still rough from sleep, "I wasn't expecting to hear from you today. What's going on?"

"It's the Cullens, Sam," he answers calmly, but his words are enough to shake the last of my fatigue from my system. The mere mention of the neighborhood coven is enough to have me completely on edge.

"What about them?" I force myself to remain calm as I ask this, so as not to startle Emily.

"I have a friend at the tribal clinic," Billy continues, "He called this morning when he heard that Dr. Cullen had put in his resignation at Forks General Hospital. Apparently, the story is that the doctor received an exceptional job offer in a large hospital in Los Angeles, and he and his wife are moving the whole family down there immediately."

My brows pull together in confusion for a moment. "Obviously, they would never head to LA," I argue, recognizing immediately that the sunny California coast is far from an ideal home for a coven of vampires trying to keep a low profile, "So what do we think is actually happening?"

"I don't know Sam," Billy admits, sounding very tired, "But we need to know if they have really left."

"Jared and I will loop out that way this evening," I agree immediately, "But why would they have left so suddenly?" That was what was concerning me here. I want those filthy creatures as far away from tribal lands as possible, but their hasty exit might mean one of them had broken the treaty, and the last thing Jared or I want is another death in these woods.

"I don't know Sam," Billy replies in a worried tone, no doubt thinking along the same lines, "But there is another reason I called you… When I heard the news, I called my friend from the Forks Police Department, Charlie Swan, concerned that something might have happened to his daughter to prompt their departure," I could understand his fear now. Charlie was practically a brother to the Chief, and Billy loved Bella as if she were his own flesh and blood. Her relationship with that monster and his family damn near destroyed him, and if they had hurt her… "Charlie thought that she was with the Cullen boy this afternoon, and was thoroughly surprised to hear about the Cullen's departure. Bella hasn't come home yet."

He didn't need to say anything else. I completely understood. "I'll call Jared now. We'll head to the Cullen place first, and see if we can't figure out what happened. Then we will find Bella, I promise."

"Thank you Sam," he responds quietly, "Be safe."

"Always Chief," I answer before disconnecting the line and turning to my imprint, "I have to go," I tell her with a quick kiss, and then I'm headed out the door, running towards Jared's place.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. And I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Should be more updates coming soon, for this story and several of my other ongoing ones. As always, thanks for your continued support and I look forward to reading any reviews you have for me.**


	4. Chapter 4 A New Wolf

**Darkest Before the Dawn**

 **Summary:** Bella has survived her brush with the creatures of the night, and begins building herself a new life surrounded by the tribal protectors. But what happens when a single decision unravels her entire world? When circumstance forces her and Edward back together, and she sees no way out, will she be forced to join the world of the undying, or will she find a way to fight for the ones she truly loves? **WARNING: LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, DOMESTIC ABUSE**

 **Copyright Disclaimer:** As always, this is a work of fanfiction, which means I obviously do not own the source material which this is centered around. Stephanie Meyer is the sole owner of all Twilight Saga characters, plotlines, quotes, etc. I own nothing, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 4: A New Wolf**

 **September, 2004**

 **~ Jared's POV ~**

Sitting in my tiny little kitchen, watching my sister, Jenny, finish her homework, while I waited for the noodles to boil, my mind began to wander.

Three days…

I never would have believed how much three days could turn my life upside down.

Three days ago, I was just a normal eighteen-year-old high school senior. I was an above average student, went to class, did my homework, hung out with friends… I was normal.

Then everything changed…

My tribe has a long and rich history, littered with colorful legends about spirit warriors and shape shifters. No one I knew believed there was really any truth to the stories, except perhaps Chief Black himself, but we still loved listening to our parents and grandparents tell them around campfires when we were little.

When our grandparents passed away, Jenny and I would beg mom and dad to tell the stories almost every night, because they were a tiny part of those we'd lost that we could hold onto and remember fondly, even in our grief.

When mom and dad died last year, it was sudden and unexpected; they were hit by a drunk driver on the way to pick Jenny and I up from school. The car was totaled, and neither of them made it out of the wreckage alive. After the funeral, Jenny was crying in my arms as we curled up in front of the fire, and she turned to me and asked me to tell the legends like they used to. So now I keep the memory of our family alive for her like our parents used to do for us both.

I knew damn near every word by heart, and over the last year, I'd told at least one of the stories almost every day, but that didn't mean I thought any of it was real.

At least not until three days ago…

I was walking home from school like I always do. My sister normally walks with me, but she'd gone home with a friend that day to work on a project for her science class. It was pouring rain, like it always is in La Push, when this asshole comes flying down the road in his big pickup truck. He almost hit me on the side of the road, and ended up hitting a massive pothole in the road beside me, splashing me with a torrent of freezing cold rainwater and nearly frozen mud.

I like to think of myself as a fairly even tempered guy. Things don't get to me easily and I'm usually very patient with people like that guy, but three days ago this was not the case at all.

I had been feeling sick all week, running a high fever, nauseous all the time. Anyone else would have taken a few days off school and work until they felt better, but that wasn't really an option for me.

My little sister, Jenny, is a sophomore at La Push High, and now that mom and dad are gone, I'm the only one around to take care of her. I didn't want her walking to school alone and I certainly wasn't about to ask one of the immature assclowns in her class to keep an eye on her.

And neither Jenny or I could really afford to be missing work since there was no one else to put food on the table these days. I didn't like my little sister having to work at all, but she seemed to like spending a few nights a week at the diner with Leah Clearwater and the other older girls; it made her feel grown up, and it kept her out of trouble, so who was I to complain…

So, sick, exhausted, alone on the side of the road, and now covered in ice and mud, I hadn't been nearly as patient as I normally would have been. In fact, I was absolutely livid, literally shaking with fury…

And that's when it happened.

It felt like my chest was on fire and my head was splitting open. I fell to my knees right there on the side of the road, crying out in pain, and then it felt like my skin was being torn clean from my bones.

A moment later, the pain faded away, as quickly as it had come on, but when I looked down at my hands, I was met with the sight of two huge light brown paws. It only took me a second to realize what had happened; I was a wolf, and every story my family had ever shared with me was completely true.

I couldn't believe that was only three days ago. Most of the time I still struggled with the idea that anything in my life was real at all…

Of course that was when a knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts. A quick sniff as I stood to answer it told me Sam was here, and since I wasn't due to patrol for almost an hour, and he should still be sleeping, I knew something must be wrong.

"Hey Jen," I called over my shoulder as I opened the door, "Can you watch the noodles for me? I need to step out for a minute and talk to Sam."

"Sure," she answered easily, sliding her homework over to the counter so she could keep working while she finished making dinner.

I stepped outside, closing the door behind me so Jenny wouldn't overhear us. As far as she knows, Sam is helping me pick up extra hours working odd hours for the tribal council since we need the extra money. The last thing I want is her getting pulled into this insane supernatural crap.

"What's going on Sam?" I ask him as soon as the door is shut.

"Billy called me," he explains, immediately peeking my interest, "Apparently the Cullens have made preparations to leave town. He needs us to find out if they're really leaving and why."

I knew there had to be more to it than that. The Cullens leaving town would be the best news Sam had gotten since he phased alone six months ago. And it would mean he and I would likely be the only members of the tribe in this generation to phase: also a very good thing, as neither of us would ever wish this messed up life on anyone. So, them leaving would be undoubtedly a good thing. And yet, Sam looked decidedly concerned about something…

"Good riddance, I say, but that's not what's worrying you is it?" I hear him sigh resigned even before the words are fully out of my mouth.

"No Jared," he admits, "It's Bella Swan."

I remember Sam telling me about the situation with Bella yesterday while we were running the borders. She is Chief Black's goddaughter, and is also dating one of the Cullen leeches. If they are leaving, what happens to her?

Sam finished my thought unknowingly, a strong hint of fear in his voice, "She's missing. Her father believed she was with Cullen today, but they're supposedly already gone, and she hasn't shown up yet. Billy needs us to circle out by the Cullen's place and try to figure out what happened. Then, we need to find Bella, and pray that she is still alive."

Well, crap…

 **A/N: Jared has only just phased, and hasn't returned to high school yet, so obviously he hasn't imprinted yet. Jenny is my own character, and the death of Jared and Jenny's parents is not cannon. I hope you enjoyed this little insight into the mind of a freshly phased, but well adjusted wolf. As always, I look forward to reading your PMs and Reviews.**


	5. AN

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER... But there will be one very soon... :)**

 **A/N: I am so sorry everyone for the long wait on updates across all of my stories. I have been dealing with a tremendous amount of personal struggles over the last several months, and I know it's no excuse for neglecting all of my wonderful readers, but I am sorry all the same. I just wanted to let you know that I have not abandoned my stories, and I am working on updates as we speak, so the long wait is almost over. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my stories in the last few months, and thank you to everyone who is still reading my work despite the long wait.**


End file.
